The Adventures of the Yordle Institute: The Dean of Demolition
by AffableZ
Summary: The incredible meanderings of the Yordle Institute of Science and Technology have led to the advancement of Valoran. Ziggs, Heimerdinger and the others at the Academy discover something wrong with Valoran's misuse of magic and all parties are guilty. How will the institute and the Yordle Academy of Science and Progress convince Valoran of its plight?
1. The Dean of Demolition

**The Adventures of the Yordle Institute: The Dean of Demolition. **

The incredible meanderings of the Yordle Institute of Science and Technology have led to the advancement of Valoran more than any other association. Ziggs, Heimerdinger and the other yordles discover something wrong with Valoran's misuse of magic and all parties are guilty. How will the institute and the Yordle Academy of Science and Progress convince Valoran of its plight?

**_Prologue:_**__

The incredible meanderings of the Yordle Institute of Science and Technology have led to the advancement of Valoran more than any other organization. The Institute established by Cecil B. Heimerdinger was at first a way of assisting the Institute of War. Once the Institute of War was established, Heimerdinger and the Yordle Institute made the controversial decision to stay in Piltover. The opportunities in advancing and the sharing in both human and yordle technology were endless. The main goal of the Yordle Institute is to advance, educate, and protect the peace in Valoran. This action infuriated some of yordles back home in Bandle city. The Yordles in Bandle City never trusted humans after the rune war. Some back in Heimerdinger's home in Bandle saw him as a sellout, even traitorous. Why give up advanced yordle technology to non-Yordles?

Heimerdinger never really cared much for the opinions of his opponents. Science in Heimerdinger's eyes is best uncensored and shared freely. The Yordle Institute, in sharing its knowledge of technology has given Yordles access to other fields of study they would have missed if they stayed in Bandle. A good example of this is Bandle City's lack of medical knowledge. Heimerdinger was a little fellow with yellow fur. He wore a gray lab coat. He always seems to be wearing a red pair of goggles of his own design.

It was through the efforts of the YIST and its connection with Piltover's medical advancements Bandle city was able to get an advanced medical system it had been lacking during the rune wars. Freedom and the advanced knowledge Piltover offered was too much to pass on. It was then the scholars of Valoran decided to restart the calendar years to mark the beginning of the new era of peace. The new age is CLE.

**_The Dean of Demolition_**

The successes that came from the Yordle Institute only attracted more yordles to Piltover. Piltover now had an ethnic enclave of Yordle immigrants. The area the Yordle Institute was located was known as Little Bandle to the residence of Piltover. Yordle and human children play together in the streets and parks.

The most of the buildings are connected by skybridges. The Yordle Institute was the biggest building in Little Bandle. It was located on the corner of 21th and Double Street. With the success of the YIST, the Yordle Academy of Science and Progress was built for teaching any in Runeterra who wished to further themselves.

The Academy operates with both yordle and human professors. The streets were full of shops and business run mostly by Yordles. The Academy had three four-story buildings on campuses. The Yordle Institute is a group of exclusively Yordle deans handpicked by Heimerdinger. The classrooms were big and could seat a thousand students. Four tiers descended down to the professor's board.

There was an intro to Alchemy class going on. Ziggs droned on about the laws of thermodynamics as it applies to Alchemy. He would rather show the students how this worked, but the alchemy requires four lectures for every lab.

He clicked his tongue and tapped the board, "In the past, Runeterra has been in a constant state of war. For years, the people have been using the energy from what we like to call Potecites, or power crystals. For as long as the history of Runeterra has been on record, essence has been used. "

"It's used in Techmaturgy and hex-tech machines and is what sets Yordle technology apart from humans. It has been speculated that the over use of this energy is having a negative impact Runeterra. There have been signs of instability in certain reigns of Valoran caused by the over use of the power stones energy." he continued, mulling about the front of the classroom.

"The force that the Potecite produces is called essence. Essence force used to measure the amount of magic in a system. We use the letter Zeta as a marker for essence. This is the driving force in the world's entropy, or disorder. In thermodynamics, the second law of states that entropy increases during any spontaneous process. We can measure entropy by the fallowing equation; Entropy equals the energy dispersed divided by the essence in the environment." Ziggs elaborated in a high-pitched scraggly voice as he wrote key points on his chalkboard.

He would much rather show the students how this worked. The academy requires four lectures for every lab.

"Didn't you say that entropy was the measurement of much heat is dispersed in a system at a given temperature?" interrupted one of the students.

"I did, in my chemistry class." The professor said in a fast squeaky voice. "This is Alchemy, Chemistry is the study of matter and how it changes. Alchemy is they study of matter and how it changes…. with magic." The intonation of his voice was unwavering.

"What's the purpose of studying chemistry? Why not just teach Alchemy? I thought Runeterra runs on magic?" The boy's words were teetering on condescension.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the first day of class we went over that not all things in Runeterra run on magic. When things lack essence, the laws governing that force changes. Physics and Meta-Physics, Remember?" The Professor was starting to get annoyed with the boy. "This is why we take the prerequisites. If you don't mind, I'm going to finish my math." The exasperated professor said.

"Oh, I must have missed that lesson. I haven't been here since that chemistry lesson." The boy said bluntly.

"That was a semester ago!" Ziggs said looking back at the kid.

The four tiers were filled with students and among them the voice belonged to the body sitting on the top tier furthest away from the professor. The boy had yellow hair garnished with a pair of goggles.

"Oh, it's you." Ziggs grumbled.

"What!? The kid said shocked. "I thought you said that the exam was on the first of March!" the kid said earnestly. The kid only comes in to pass the tests and on the day of the reviews. That's all he needed to pass the exams. The professor didn't mind this. He liked to see the kid as little as possible.

"No, it was on December the third." The professor said slowly turning around to finish his lesson.

"Please tell me the dean of faculty told you I would be gone." The boy's voice wavered, his hands covering his face as he arced back in his chair.

"Ezreal, you are always gone, and now so is your grade in chemistry," Said the yordle professor.

"Aw, man! The headmaster said that if I ever failed a class, the university would halt its funding for my expeditions." Ezreal said alarmed.

"That sounds like a… you problem." The professor said bluntly, fully aware that the rest of the class was staring on at his and Ezreal's conversation uneasily.

"I'll have to take the class again, Chemistry is so boring." Ezreal grumbled, rolling his eyes.

The professor squawked, "Will you shut up!" he slammed his chalk on the floor. Wishing more than anything, it was Heptanitrocubane instead plan old Calcium Carbonate. The kid just would not let him continue his lesson.

"History is boring! Math…..MAAATTH, is boring!" Chemistry is exiting. Do you want to know how a bomb works? Ha Ha!" The professor tilted his tiny fuzzy head. His Cheshire cat smile grew, twitching on one side. His goggles hid his wild and crazy eyes.

"Then maybe you should have made it to one of two labs I get a semester. Maybe, if the board hadn't restricted my lab time the class would have been more exiting!" Ziggs's fuse was at its end.

"Is there a makeup exam?" Ezreal pleaded, "I've never failed a class, please Ziggs."

"You know what? Fine! I'll give you a makeup exam. Meet me in the lab after class." Ziggs said through his teeth.

* * *

**_Hours later..._**

Heimerdinger stood in the aftermath of the explosion. Bits of lab equipment, counters, and chairs strewn around the room. Ezreal stood silent, in the middle of the scorched room goggles over his eyes. The entire front of his body blackened and his hair had caught on fire. Ziggs was on the floor, laughing.

"Ziggs, seriously how many things must we add to the list of _Things Ziggs Is Not Allowed to do at the Academy_? Telling a student to defuse a bomb, while calculating the molar mass of nitroglycerin is not an acceptable makeup exam!" Heimerdinger scolded.

"Did I pass the exam?" Ezreal asked.

"Looks like that mole tunneled into your good GPA. I guess you could say it belongs in a MOLEseum!" Ziggs said hysterically and laughed aloud.

"Ha ha ha, you are hilarious Ziggs." Ezreal said defeated. He walked out the lab in search of the head master.

"I hope you intended to clean up this mess." Heimerdinger said sternly. "After you do if you could meet us in Halley's lecture hall."

"Right-O." Ziggs said snatching a broom. Time passed and Ziggs had nearly finished when the headmaster quietly walked in. Ziggs turned in his direction not expecting him to be their Ziggs jumped, dumping a dustpan full of glass on the flour.

"Oh, hay headmaster how's it going? Ha ha!" Ziggs laughed nervously sweeping up the glass again. The headmaster was human. He stood at the doorway a tall skinny figure that had a pale complexion. He wore a pair of khaki pants and a suit jacket with patches on the sleeves. His head, topped with a tuft of peppered hair with a ring of thin hair. His eye could pierce through your sole. He did not have to say anything to Ziggs. Ziggs started to get uneasy as the headmaster look for an answer for the question he did not have to ask.

"Oh, okay look, it was like this." Ziggs started "I know Ezreal does important things for the Academy. But he missed my exam, and to make things worse," he Ziggs explained, his speech gaining tempo. "He wouldn't shut up and let me finish my lecture." Ziggs paused to study the Headmaster's expression. He spoke not a word but motioned him to continue his explanation.

"If I let him get away with missing my exam, than the other students would think they could miss the exam. What about the other students? Not all of them passed but they showed up to the exam." Ziggs spread his hands in gestures to emphasize his point.

The headmaster looked around the room and walked over to where the bomb went off, picking up a piece of wax casing.

"It was harmless, Just a smoke bomb." Ziggs tried to clarify. "I enchanted it to go off if he got the question wrong. There was only one question. What? I was trying to make chemistry more interesting for him." Ziggs took a moment to think of more excuses.

The headmaster rolled his eyes and walked towards the double doors leading to the hallway. He motioned for Ziggs to follow him. Ziggs obliged hoping his explanations were enough for him. The headmaster was a kind man but did not like to speak. It was hard to know for sure what was on his mind. Ziggs tension was lifted when the turned in the detraction of the math wing of the building.

They entered a lecture hall with a plaque by the door that read, _Halley S. Leavett Dean of Mathematics and Astronomy_. Halley Leavett is one of the most talented mathematics experts in Runeterra, and an Astronomer. She worked as a living computer during the wars. She could calculate coordinates of a given target with just a compass and a map. She has hopes of making a giant telescope with the help of Casey Kassel the Yordle architecture expert.

The room was empty aside from Heimerdinger and Halley at the bottom. Taking turns adding to a rather large equation at that seemed to take up most of the chalkboard. The headmaster walked up to the board to add to the equation. Halley turned around. "Hey Ziggs, there you are! I need to help me with this equation on energy and essence." Halley spoke loudly sometimes her slurring words. Halley suffered from an illness that head left her deaf as a child.

"Do you have an idea where the essence used in magic goes after it is used?" Halley asked staring at Ziggs for a response.

"The energy used is dispersed evenly into its surrounding environment." Ziggs shrugged "The essence used in magic should do the same thing. I guess."

"Yes, Ziggs that's what we thought, but Halley has found something rather befuddling." Heimerdinger explained.

"In the regions where magic is used the most the sky above it seems to be warped." Halley tried to explain. She grabbed star charts from off her desk. "The first chart is over Summoner's Rift and the second chart I did further up north in Freljord. If you compare this the experimental control I drew in Demacia. Its looks like the light is more distorted the closer you are to a nexus. Almost like the atmosphere is bubbling over it."

"It would seem the essence doesn't dissipate like normal energy would. It's staying where it is and collecting around the area it is used in creating a dome or bubble over the atmosphere. This would explain why areas like the Shadow Isles and Kalamanda have yet to be stabilized." Heimerdinger explained.

"Why do you need me for this, my expertise is in bombs. Not the environment." Ziggs shrugged

"Ziggs, please, you are and expert in both alchemy and chemistry." Heimerdinger pleaded. "You should really try to broaden your research. Rlyeh will be retiring this year and you are almost at your tenure." There was urgency in his voice. The kind you find in a father telling his son that it was time to grow up.

"Why not ask Rlyeh about the essence warping the stars?" Ziggs said indifferently.

"You know he is not well. The man spent all his life trying to turn lead into gold. Who knew lead would turn out to be a neurotoxin?" Heimerdinger said.

"What? Okay, fine." Ziggs grumbled, "What do you need me to do?"

"Oh, thank you Ziggs. Why do you think essence is reacting like this?" Halley asked.

Ziggs looked over the star charts and compared them to one another. "It does seem like the sky is bubbling. Hmmmm." Ziggs found it interesting for a moment, till he looked at Halley chalk board filled with massive collaboration symbols and numerals both real and imaginary.

"Um, what's all that for?" Ziggs asked staring at Halley as he asked so she could read his lips clearly.

"Oh, that! Ha Ha. That equation is unsolvable." Halley giggled. "I put it on the board to show my students that there will always be something you don't know. I think it bothers those two that they can't find a solution." She gestured towards Heimerdinger and the Headmaster. Both were staring at the problem. Excited Heimerdinger wrote the number 42 in one of the placeholders, the headmaster shook his head no.

"Let me know if you have any ideas about what's going on, okay, Ziggs?" Halley asked with her hand on his shoulder smiling sweetly.

"I'll look into it. I promise," Ziggs assured her, half relieved that he did not have to know that monster equation. Halley was a kind Yordle she had always respected Ziggs as a colleague.

Ziggs stashed the star charts in a backpack and left the three professors to there conjecture. He scurried out of the academy when suddenly his little stomach started rumbling and he realized how hungry he was. He headed to one of his favorite food stands in Bales Street, just a few streets down from the academy was full of restaurants, coffee shops and bars. Dusk was settling into night, the sky was now at its blue hour.

It was not too dark but dark enough to accentuate the lights. Nowhere was more lit by fire and magic than Bales street where Ziggs felt the most at home.

It was among the weirdos and freaks. They thought his bomb swallowing tricks were cool and they loved his other explosive pranks. They never thought he was reckless or judged his maturity.

The food there was amazing. The air was filled with the scent of cinnamon sugar and bourbon sauce. The street ended at a fountain, the area was a hot spot for the Piltover locals. Ziggs went straight to his favorite food stand. Cali's chicken roasted in his famous firecracker bourbon sauce and blue cheese dressing. Zigg loved spicy food. Cali had made the spiciest sauce Ziggs had ever tried.

Street performers were almost everywhere. Any performance could be seen; some preformed magic or music, others showing off odd feats of endurance. Ziggs loved watching the fire-eaters the most. One of them spotted Ziggs as he scarfed down his chicken.

"Hay, Ziggs my man!" Lazio was a dark skinned human entertainer. His body was full of tattoos and piercings. Lazio is one of Ziggs students at the Academy. Lazio loved working with pyrotechnics and often would go to Ziggs for advice.

Ziggs raised his hand and waved at Lazio, his fingers covered in bourbon sauce. "Check out my flames. He pulled out his devils sticks. Holding one at the center of the sticks, he lit both ends. One end the flames glowed violet and the other flashed blue. Ziggs remembered teaching Lazio about using flame test to find elements. He had shown it to the class using his bombs that would explode in different colors depending on what chemical or element he put inside them. Then afterword's Ziggs allowed the students to burn different elements and chemicals to see what they would find.

Ziggs class was the only place where pyromania was encouraged as long as the flames didn't touch their homework.

"Where did you get the blue color?" Ziggs asked. The color blue was a very hard color to produce in pyrotechnics.

"Oh it's a trade secret so don't tell anyone. I am using copper compound. It burns blue when the temperature is just right. The purple is potassium obviously." Lazio began his devil stick routines. "The only down side is I can't eat the blue flame, it's too toxic."

Ziggs was impressed, not only had had Lazio found a way to make blue flame, he could produce it without magic. He watched his performance while trying to lick bourbon sauce out of his fur. He soon grew tired of sitting in the crowed. He took out a large towel from his backpack and drenched it in water from the fountain then used it to wash his face. He put the damp towel aside just in case something unintentionally caught fire. He started juggling his bombs but before he could light them screams came from the crowed followed by a load crash. This startled Ziggs causing him to lose his bombs in the fountain.

"My bombs!" Ziggs exclaimed, his temper gaining momentum once again.

"Later Ziggs!" Lazio ran with the crowed leaving his still flaming devil sticks behind.

A female figure ran out from behind the smoking building. "Ha, you missed me, Sis!"

The woman was tall. Her most noticeable features were her pink hair and giant hextech hands. Her face was cunning, ready for the fight. However, not as ready or as willing to deal as the girl running towards her down the street. The crazy blue haired criminal raced towards. Her sister was a skinny twig of a girl. She was paler than any human Ziggs had ever seen. Her pink eyes flashed with excitement as her twin beads flew behind her. The crowed quickly dispersed not wishing to get in the middle of the fight.

"Why don't surrender and we can call it a night," The vigilante yelled.

"Ummm, No," the criminal said derisively, shooting once again at the vigilante.

Ziggs fished around the fountain for the bombs he lost. He found all of them there wicks too wet to hold a light.

"These bombs were expensive." Ziggs said angrily.

"Here Vi, catch!" The criminal fired a large bullet at Vi. Vi protected herself using her Hextexh hands. However, the blast threw her back, crashing into Cali's food stand. The food cart destroyed, revealing a visibly petrified Cali hiding behind it. Ziggs saw the damaged food truck.

"First you interrupt me and ruin my bombs, then you destroy my food joint. Never come between a yordle with explosives and his food!" Ziggs growled aloud as took out even larger bomb.

"You like playing catch?" Ziggs shouted at the criminal as he withdrew his Mega bomb from in his backpack. Lighting it with the still flaming devil stick he threw it at the girl. "Catch this!"

The criminal tried jumping away from the bomb but was blasted off her feet.

"Ha ha! He got you good Jinx!" Vi laughed at her astonished face. Jinx did not expect a yordle to be so ballistic. He had come out of nowhere with such a huge explosive, this impressed Jinx greatly and to her further satisfaction he look so damn cuddly.

"Oh...My...God! You're like an explosive gerbil!" Jinx swooned, her face lit up with the creepiest smile. She stood up slowly, her glare never leaving Ziggs.

_How could that have missed?_ Ziggs thought to himself. "Oh no! I'm outta bombs." Ziggs started to run but Jinx quickly caught up to him and grabbed him from behind.

"Oh your so cute look at him Fishbones!" Jinx pointed her rocket launcher at Ziggs face.

"Maybe you should let him go he looks scared." she said out of the corners of her mouth as she wiggled Fishbones's jaws open and shut, "Oh, don't be scared little bomb garble."

"My name is Ziggs. Put me down!" Ziggs struggled, trying to get Jinx to let go of the scruff of his neck.

"Jinx, Ziggs look uncomfortable, maybe you should let him go." Fishbones said again.

"Shut up fish bones, you are a boring gun and I hate you!" Jinx argued with herself.

"You're insane!" Ziggs said terrified.

"Why, thank you!" Jinx said giving Ziggs a big bear hug. "I like you too."

"Oh, HELL NO, woman let me go!" Ziggs shouted, "When are you going to get off your butt and help me Vi?"

Vi was incapacitated with laughter. She thought the whole confrontation with Jinx and Ziggs was simply too funny.

"Okay Jinx your time is up." Another voice called from behind her. It was Caitlyn, the sheriff of Piltover. "Put the yordle down." Ziggs knew Caitlyn from when he had blown the wall off the academy.

Jinx never stopped smiling until Ziggs bit her on the arm. "Ouch! Why did you bite me?" Jinx howled. Vi quickly snatched Jinx arms and pulled them behind her back.

"Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend Ziggs." Vi snorted.

"Honestly, do you ever try catching your charges Vi?" Caitlyn asked. "Or do you just like playing your cat and mouse games with them."

"We caught her didn't we?" Vi said

"Not without Ziggs's assistance" Caitlyn said. "Good work, yordle."

_What the hell just happened?_ Ziggs thought. He shook his head and headed home. He had a loft a street away from the Academy. He climbed the stairs to his single room with a bed some milk crates, unfinished bomb parts and a writing desk. He took off his bags helmet and goggles. Then collapsed on to his bed falling asleep the moment his tiny head hit the pillow.

Ziggs had a strange dream. He was staring at the night sky with Halley on a cliff looking over the sea. The stars were flickering as they watched. Constellations occupied in odd positions in the sky. I while passed when Ziggs began to notice the stars seemed to be getting closer. The sky began to turn red as if it were hot iron.

The stars began to fall from the sky in the form of bombs as the sky began to boil. A crack began to appear a crossed the sky mirroring a crack forming over the ocean. Strange creatures from the void crawled up from the crack over the solidified ocean. Stranger ones flew down from the boiling sky. Runeterra below erupted in a violent explosion.

In the end, there was nothing.

Only Ziggs between two chasms.


	2. Ford Loco-Motive

**Ford Loco-Motive**

A few hours later Ziggs opened his eyes.

He had somehow rolled out of bed while he slept. It was still dark out and the sun had not even touched the horizon yet. The yordle tried to lift himself up but his body was a little sore from sleeping on hard wood.

Ziggs was wide-awake and he had always found it hard to go back to sleep after waking up. He staggered around in the dark trying to find his writing desk. He found it and turned on the star rod lamp siting on the left side of his desk. Ziggs sat yawning; he looked at the analog desk clock.

3:45am its hands read.

"Oh sleep, who needs sleep? Sleep is for the weak." Ziggs said to himself.

Ziggs grabbed his backpack and took out Halley's star charts.

"I don't know what they think I can see," he groaned.

He looked over the charts comparing the three. The way the sky looked kind of reminded Ziggs of how dynamite swells before it explodes. Why would essence only disperse in a bubble?

"Well, that's about all I know," Ziggs conceded "Let's move on to something a little more my style." He opened a cabinet under his desk that was full of notes and diagrams of bombs. The one he pulled out was a bomb that when detonated would disperse pure essence.

This would be revolutionary.

Ziggs's new bombs would be able to do all kinds of neat things depending on what essence used. Freeze things, poison things, the possibilities were endless. The diagram was finished and the research done. All he needed to do was build it. Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant Ziggs, had no classes to teach. All Ziggs wanted to do tomorrow was create the things he loved the most.

Bombs.

The yordle fell asleep at his desk looking over his diagrams. A few hours later the clocks alarm began to ring. Ziggs jolted up in his chair and smacked the clock a crossed the room. Slowly he grabbed his pack and put his diagrams inside. He grabbed his goggles, covered his green cat-like eyes with them while grabbing his helmet, and donned that as well, hiding his bad case of helmet hair.

He opened his front door to find a women standing at the other end. It was Ziggs's landlady.

"Ziggs, your rent is due." She told him**. **

She was a middle-aged human woman. With graying blond hair and a perpetually tired look on her, face.

"I paid you last week!" Ziggs was sure of this.

"That was last month's rent. I need this month's rent. We had an agreement that all payments would be made on the first of the month." The landlady said.

"You will get it, you always get it."

"I want it now Ziggs."

"Look I will have it next week I promise."

"I'm going to start charging you interest for your late payments, Ziggs." She said indifferently, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh come on lady! You're killing me." Ziggs said walking out the door and walked briskly past her.

Ziggs made it out and headed towards Bales Street once again, only for a cup of coffee. He had rounded the corner, and found Bales Street in a better condition it was in before the skirmish with Jinx last night.

Heimerdinger's Techmaturgical Repair Bots worked all night repairing the damage. They were still scurrying around trying to find their nests. They resembled tiny clockwork mice. The repair work they did was very detailed. They even repaired Cali's food stand to Ziggs relief. Cali was there counting what was left in his inventory. Cali was a white Yordle with long ears and a brown patch around his left eye.

Cali had noticed Ziggs and waved at him then pointed. "Hay there he is the one who stopped Jinx! I watched him do it. She almost shot 'em in the head."

"What?" Ziggs said confused.

A crowd started to gather around Ziggs and yordle was not ready to socialize with such a large group so early in the morning. He quickly slipped inside one of Bales Streets coffee shops. One of the cute barista yordles Ziggs often flirted with was operating the cash register.

"Hay, babe. Why don't you give me something warm and sweet? It's cold outside." Ziggs winked.

"One large coffee with 10 spoons of sugar got it." The girl rolled her eyes. She smacked on her chewing gum as she made Ziggs the coffee. "Manager said it's on the house today."

Ziggs braced himself for a face full of molten hot coffee. Instead of pouring it on Ziggs like he was used to. She just set it on the counter.

"You're serious?" Ziggs said questioning his odd stroke of luck.

"It's the merchant's code you help one of us we give you something in return. If it wasn't for my boss, you would have been wearing it for what you did to Ezreal." The girl said in a eerie voice.

Ziggs grabbed his drink and quickly walked out of the coffee shop not wishing to tempt fate any further.

"Women are insane." Ziggs thought out load.

Ziggs was about to head for the institute when one of the Yordles he knew from the Institute grabbed him by the shoulders forcing Ziggs to spill hot coffee all over his hands.

"Ouch! Really?" Ziggs snapped at his bad luck.

"I'm, sorry Ziggs," Rico apologized "Hay buddy can you help me out? I'm about to present my steam engine to the citizens of Piltover."

Rico had rusty colored fur with a brown left eye and blue right eye. His face looked like a tabby cats with strips going up his face and down his body. He had one his left ear had a notch missing and a monocle goggle fixed above his right eye.

His wardrobe consisted of a brown embroidered long coat, a blue tunic with brass buttons running up and down it, a gold chain draped crossed into a pocket containing a watch. He had on a pair of dark navy blue pants tucked in a pair of long shiny black boots. He was carrying a sack full of blueprints for his new steam engine.

The rail system was Rico's brainchild. He had just traveled to Demacia negotiating with plans on connecting a rail line between them and Piltover. The crown of Demacia gave permission to proceed. Now he had to convince the people of Piltover that the project was worth funding.

At night Bales Street was a place for preforming artists, but by day it became a place where new political dignitaries voiced their views and where inventors showed off their prototypes.

Rico dragged Ziggs over to where he had set up his steam engine. It was the first time Ziggs had seen a life sized prototype of it.

Ziggs was impressed. The steam locomotive was huge. It had eight wheels, 2 unconnected wheels in front and six large wheels connected in the back. The wheels in the back were as big as an adult male human and the small ones were as big as Ziggs. In the back above the big wheels, there was a cab where the operators would go. This could fit four adult humans comfortably. The large steam engine hissed in front as a few students from the academy filling the firebox with coal. The students covered in soot.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rico said star struck. "This will revolutionize travel. Corki followed my design perfectly! You know I was half afraid I would have found a pair of wings attached to it." Rico said excitedly, his arm set over Ziggs shoulder. "All we have to do is convince Piltover that it's as great as I know it will be."

"What do you need me to do?" Ziggs sighed.

"People know you Ziggs, you're a hero. If the people see you like my steam engine surly the will take interest. You can be the ambassador of the rails. "Rico said starry-eyed. He drew invisible rainbows as he said, "Ambassador of the rails".

"Just sit here in the cab so everyone can see you." Rico said pushing Ziggs up into the steam engine.

"How long will this take?" Ziggs asked

Rico did not respond. He stood on a milk crate in front of the steam engine where everyone could see him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention! This is a turning point in the industrialization of Runeterra. What you see before you is not just a feat of engineering. It's Piltover's gift to the world. My steam engine will revolutionize travel for all Valoran. Just think a two weeks travel to Freljord would take only hours, a trip to Demacia would take a few days. The journey you take to Bandle City will only take a week and a half. Imagine that, not traveling months just to visit relatives."

Rico's claim about the travel time to Bandle had caught the attention of other yordles. Humans also started to gather to gawk at the giant machine bellowing steam.

"But only if we construct the railways and the machines necessary. Demacia has agreed to build their side of the railway. The only major hurdle is getting threw the Ironspick mountains. We have the power. We have the bomb power..." Rico gestured towards Ziggs in the cab, his head hanging outside the window.

"Did I hear you right Rico?" Ziggs asked excitedly, "I'm going to blow holes through mountains?"

"That you are my friend, this project will provide countless opportunity's for all involved." Rico told the crowd.

The promise for travel and jobs attracted more to the crowed.

"All we need now is the funding! Is there anyone out there who believes in Piltover enough to aid in it progress? "

A tall figure stepped forth from the crowed. It was a beast kin in the form of an otter. He appeared to be a very wealthy and popular entrepreneur. He was dressed for travel with a leather fur coat and red scarf.

"Give me one good reason why I should fund ground travel when the power of flight is already here?" The otter asked.

"Well I talked at great lengths about this with Corki, Bandle's greatest aviators. He is the muscle behind my steam engine prototype. It is true flight gives us many things but my steam engine will be able to pull thousands of people at once. Sea real tones of tradable goods can be sent from city to city." Rico said

"The machine does look like Corki's handy work." The beast kin said.

He stepped closer to examine the Steam Engine. "It looks a little like an iron dragon." The otter said.

The otter's hand rested on his chin as he stroked the machines cast iron coat. "Forgive me," the otter said looking down at Rico. "My name is Luther Mustelide. Here is my card."

Inside the cab, Ziggs had a grin of incomprehensible size for such a small face. Was he really going to get to blow a hole through the Iron Spike Mountains? Ziggs never dreamed of something so fantastic. How was he going to do it? Which bombs would he use?

_My dynamite should work best for blowing up mountains..._Ziggs thought to himself.

Ziggs's smile could only be matched by how wide eyed Rico was. Luther Mustelide was one of the richest men in Valoran, and he was looking at his steam engine.

"Have you gotten the approval from the Parliament?" Luther asked.

"The Yordle Institute has permission to start construction, we just lack the funding." Rico said.

Luther stepped closer to the steam entrances and motioned for permission to step inside the cab.

"Please, by all means step inside." Rico gestured to Luther nervously. The entrepreneur did so. He climbed up the ladder, and walked through the doorway to the cab. Ziggs shook out of his daydream to look Luther's way.

"Oh I know you!" Luther said, "You are one of Piltover's champions." Ziggs recognized Luther as one of the shopkeepers he dealt with occasionally in Summoner's Rift.

"Oh hay, Luther." Ziggs said nonchalantly.

Luther stood in the middle of the cab, standing tall hands on his hips his broad shoulders unyielding as he looked around the cab. He saw the potential in Rico's invention.

"I will invest for a share of the profits." Luther said.

"We can negotiate that." Rico assured Luther.

"Let's do. Let's talk this over a drink or two on me."

Luther and Rico left Ziggs alone for the pub a crossed the street.

"Well, that was rude." Ziggs thought feeling a little forgotten. He looked at the clock tower for the time.

"There's no way it is one thirty!" Ziggs yelled to himself. "I gotta get to the lab!"

Ziggs jumped out of the steam engine and headed towards YIST's headquarters .He ran through the wide hall and arrived at the building, climbing the stairs to the corridor leading to the basement.

The Ziggs had to walk down several flights of stairs before reaching the ballistics lab. The basement was dark and musty, riddled with the faint smell of diesel and gunpowder wafting through the air.

At the bottom of the stairwell, there was a single reinforced iron door. There was a plaque on the side it read, "Ballistics Lab." It had a yellow caution signs and a red star lamp at the top of the door that lit up when the lab was in use. Ziggs grabbed the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

He switched the star rod lamp and since switch on the rooms energy source. The star lamps on the celling all clicked on one by one. Taking a moment to brighten, the lights promptly lit 3 acres of lab space. There was a shooting range, a blasting chamber, a chemical lab, and Ziggs 'own office.

This was the dean of demolition's favorite place to be. He could do all the testing he wanted and no one would stop him.

Ziggs gathered what he needed and for hours he worked constructed his essence bombs. Glass spheres glowing white. Ziggs could not wait he went to the double reinforced lead walled blasting chamber. The yordle trembled with anticipation. He lived solely this moment. Throwing the bomb, and then exploding the bomb. Ziggs placed the bomb in the middle of the room with a three-minute timer attached to it. He started the timer than darted behind a retaining wall.

"Oh this will be good." Ziggs cackled to himself.

Three minutes went by and the time Ziggs peeked through the reinforced glass window. There was an intense silent flash fallowed by a poof of smoke. Ziggs stood there disappointed. Ziggs walked to his office, sat at his writing desk, and wrote down a few notes.

In a notebook, he titled:

**Property of Ziggs**

**_Essence bomb detonation log #1:_**

_The bomb didn't explode like I would have hoped. There was just a flash and some smoke. Maybe I should try more essence._

Ziggs did just this he had added double the amount of essence he used earlier. Conducting the same test had the same reaction. The flash wasn't even brighter this time.

"What? How!?" Ziggs pondered. He wrote in his journal again. Ziggs getting really impatient than decided he should use all the essence he had in his lab. Ten times what the second bomb head. Using class tube and beakers he even managed to grab a little extra essence present in the air. The bomb was huge, about the size of Ziggs.

He sat his hexplosive in the middle of the room again. The timer went off the bomb went off in a flash and a poof of smoke. Ziggs was dumbfounded.

"That bomb had enough essence to power a wizard for a week, and it just poofs." Ziggs spoke to himself.

The little yordle began to seethe. He was starved both of food and explosions. He grabbed all the big bombs he owned and threw all of them into the middle of the room with a timer set to three minutes. Giggling madly with glee Ziggs ran behind the retaining wall. After the three minute mark there was a tremendous explosion a flash of heat and smoke in the form of a mushroom cloud. It blasted the blasting chambers reinforced door off the hinges and shook the YIST's building.

"That's more like it!" Ziggs yelled, his ears ringing from the loud blast. As the smoke dissipated and the rubble settled Ziggs noticed that there was a glow that had remained. Ziggs shut the star rods in the chamber off. But the sphere of light had remand. It was as big as the chamber.

**_Essence bomb detonation log #34:_**

_The essence I used in the bombs never dissipated. It's all still in the chamber just setting there in a sphere. When charged with something like a blast from a normal bomb it gains a charge and grows. The sphere seems to be eating away at the interior of my blasting chamber. This is not good._

Ziggs tried putting the door back on its hinges. The door was too heavy for Ziggs to lift off the floor. Ziggs started to panic as the essence bubble started to grow.

"What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!?" Ziggs shouted.

* * *

Lucky for him Heimerdinger was doing inventory today and found the buildings lack of essence quite odd.

"Where would a year's supply of essence disappear to?" He pondered to himself "Probably around the vicinity of that blast" He concluded to himself, as the building quaked.

Heimerdinger ambled towards the basement and down the long stair case. He arrived at the ballistics lab the star lamp was glowing and the door was shut. The scientist opened the door to find Ziggs stuffing the blasting chambers entrance with anything that he could fit into it.

"What are you doing Ziggs? Heimerdinger asked.

"NOTHING!" Just, you know, remodeling!" Ziggs said sarcastically.

"What seems to be the problem?" Heimerdinger step forward to examine the problem. Ziggs feverishly kept packing the doorway with odds and ends from the lab. He claimed Ziggs pile off random lab stuffs to look through the doorway.

"Ziggs what is that thing?" Heimerdinger asked curiously.

"I don't know, I think it came from my essence bombs I was trying." Ziggs said

"Please tell me you didn't use all the essence!" Heimerdinger exclaimed. Looking at the massive glowing essence bubble now shredding the retaining wall 10 feet from the Ziggs's pile meant to cover the door.

"I didn't use all the essence, I'm sure there is some I haven't found yet." Ziggs retorted.

Heimerdinger twitched his mustache, as he stared down a nuclear bombs worth of essence energy slowly consuming his building's basement. He knew just what to do. Heimerdinger ran out of the room without saying a word.

"Hay, where are you going?" Ziggs felt beside himself. He felt like he couldn't do anything right. He couldn't get his bomb to explode right.

Heimerdinger climbed the long stair case to the first floor then proceeded to climb two more flights of stairs to get to the engineering lab. The lab was full of his inventions.

The air was thick with the smell of static and coffee. It was clean but still rather unorganized. Heimerdinger opened a closet and begun digging to the bottom looking for a device he had not used yet.

"Eh here it is. Thank the divinities it's still here! I thought I threw it out." Heimerdinger pulled out and old dusty, rusty machine that looked like a wand attached to a backpack.

Heimerdinger ran back down the stairs, cursing the length of the case and the weight of the machine. He entered the ballistics lab panting a great deal. Yordle's lacking sweet glands use panting as a way to cool off.

"Your back, what's that?" Ziggs said trying to holding up his wall of random lab equipment.

"This is my Drain-out-of-Mana Machine, or DOOM for short. But today we will be re-purposing it for essence. Essence is mana in its purest form after all."

Heimerdinger pulled items out of the doorway so he could get through. Jumping in front of the pulsating glowing orb of destruction, he readied the wand.

"This should neutralize the essence so I can capture it. This could be hazardous." Heimerdinger warned Ziggs.

"Terrific, danger is our life." Ziggs said ready to help.

"I will start at fifty-percent capacity. That should keep any burning or tissue damage to a minimum." Heimerdinger said turning brass dials on his machine.

Heimerdinger pushed a button that clicked, turning on his DOOM machine. Cogs began to click and a mechanical hum started.

"First we fire the protons," Heimerdinger explained his plan to Ziggs. "This should neutralize the essence. When you see a change in color you throw the mana trap." Heimerdinger tossed Ziggs a steel box decorated with a hazard top.

He pulled the wands trigger causing a sparking proton beam to spiral forth into the essence bubble causing it to ripple and hiss. The bubble began to glow blue.

"That's a great reaction!" Heimerdinger said with great relief, "Now! Throw the box!" Ziggs threw the box in front of the bubble. Heimerdinger flipped a switch and the mana trap began drawing the proton beam into itself along with the essence bubble.

To Ziggs' surprise, the mana trap pulled the entire bubble inside and clicked shut. With the absence of the bubble, it was easier to see how big it had gotten. The blasting chamber was easily 1000 square yards. The crater left by the bubble took over 999 yards and had damaged the walls. The creator left behind could fit three of Rico's steam engines end to end. Steal bits fell from the celling as a static charge flowed down the walls making buzzing noises.

"Well, that was one hell of a delayed reaction." Ziggs said looking at the decimated chamber. "Ouch!" Ziggs reacted as Heimerdinger clocked him over the head with a ratchet.

"Don't ever do that again!" Heimerdinger told Ziggs looking at him scornfully for moment. Moments after his eyes softened as he saw Ziggs dejected face.

"Oh, don't worry about it too much Ziggs," Heimerdinger said forgiving. "We did learn a great deal after all. I did get to use my DOOM machine for the first time. We also learned that pure essence should never be used in a bomb."

Ziggs rubbed the new knot on his head. He lifted his right ear; a gold earring glinted in the light of the star rods.

"Why do you think the essence reacted the way it did, Heim?" Ziggs asked, "I blew up 12 bombs with little to no reaction. Then I used my hexplosives just to see something explode you know? Than that essence bubble appeared out of nowhere."

"Why, I don't know for sure Ziggs. It sounds like the essence needed a blast from your hextech explosives as a catalyst to manifest." Heimerdinger hypothesized.

"Makes you think doesn't it. I mean those warped stars might not be warped at all just distorted by an invisible essence bubble." Ziggs figured.

Heimerdinger paused for a moment his ears shot straight into the air, "Ziggs you are a genius. We need to tell Halley!"

As Heimerdinger said this, someone else stumbled down the stairs. It was an inebriated Rico looking for Ziggs.

"Ziggs, ***hic*** I did it ***hic***" Rico slurred his words. "We have founding for the rail road.***hic***" Rico hung onto Ziggs as he tried telling him his good news. Whisky hung heavy on his breath. "Oh no! Ziggs what happened, your room esploded." Rico said trying to say exploded. "Do you have a place to sleep tonight?"

"I don't live in the blasting chamber Rico." Ziggs said trying hard not to laugh at his drunken friend.

"Perhaps we should take him home first." Heimerdinger suggested. "It is rather late. I will call for an emergency conference for the institute tomorrow."

Ziggs took Rico home. It was dark out and Ziggs wondered where the hours went. It did not seem like he worked 12 hours straight. Now that he knew, hunger pains started growing inside his little tummy as he carried his comrade home.

"I'm sorry Ziggs. ***hic*** I'm sorry I left you ***hic***." Rico said "I didn't even think of inviting you,***hi*** I'm sorry.*hic* I am a bad friend."

"No you're not Rico, I needed to get to work anyway." Ziggs told him.

"Oh, okay,** *hic***"

They arrived at Rico's apartment complex. Ziggs got him up the stairs to his room safely and then proceeded home himself.

Ziggs had an odd feeling on his way home. He thought for sure someone was following him. He heard footsteps behind him, every time he stopped walking the footsteps would stop. He would look but he would find the streets barren as if he were the last soul in Piltover. He arrived at his loft safely however. Still starving but too tired to go out for anything Ziggs once again took off his gear and collapsed on to his bed.

Sleep took him instantly.


	3. Humdinger of a Problime

**Humdinger of a Problem.**

The early blue hour arrived once again to Piltover. It bathed the city in a dark blue hue, lulling it out of its night. There was no promise of the sun; the sky was overcast adding a more solid cobalt hue on the city. Light but still not light enough for the star rods to go dormant.

Even at this early hour, citizens still walked the streets, going to work or going home. One little yordle had not slept that night. Too many giant thoughts ran rampant in his little head. This was not a problem for his brain could fit quit a lot. His problem was one of his thoughts was beginning to weigh heavy on him. He sat at his writing desk pondering, thinking, wondering what it all meant.

_Why would essence react like it did last night?_

_What did it mean for the essence in areas where magic was used so often? Was it always just gathering there? What would the bubble over the Rift look like? What would happen…_

_When would the bubbles react to a catalyst?_

_How would they stop it?_

_Who could stop it?_

Cecil could not make himself sit any longer. He had wrote about his concerns to the top Head of State and sent it via carrying pigeon.

He had to get out and clear his head. He donned a tan raincoat and stepped out. He proceeded to walk down the street. Thunder rolled in the distance there was still some time before the storm came. Cecil counted the seconds between the flash and sound.

_The storm should be here within the hour_...He calculated.

This gave him enough time to walk along the bridge that separated the bay from the river that ran through the city. The Piltover Bridge was the best place to view the cityscape. The central tower and the entire sister towers silhouetted by the cobalt sky.

Specs of light showing through some of the windows. The star rod's light reflection danced on the water below. The air was still rather cool and Cecil's breath hung in the air as he watched the city turn itself on. Before Piltover was the city it was today, there was only the central tower.

Powerful wizards used the tower as a place to store their research. Time passed and the wizards slowly died off leaving their tower and its vast library and a legacy for procuring and protecting knowledge of all forms. Sometime after the last great wizard had died, humans took over the tower and created the city-state known today as Piltover. A city for that champions the future

So many generations had lived and died there. So many spells cast, mana used for countless projects. Was it all really just collecting in the air? Why didn't it just dissipate like other forms of energy? Where essence came from was still a mystery.

_Maybe..._Cecil thought..._the mana and essence was affixed to Runeterra because the laws of magic only applied within the world of Runeterra._

Maybe the laws of magic ends in the space above and different rules took over outside the sky's horizon. Therefore, it just stuck around after its used waiting for something to pull it back to where it came from.

Raindrops began to sprinkle on the city. Petrichor hung pungently in the air. A robotic arm lifted out of Cecil's head whipping out an umbrella. He headed to the Yordle Institute.

"There is a lot of research to be done." Cecil concluded to himself.

* * *

Ziggs slowly opened his eyes. His room came into focus it was dim and gray outside. Ziggs could hear the pitter-patter of raindrops on his windowpane. The soft rain relaxed Ziggs, which was not easy given his manic nature. A flash of lightning flickered through the window and the figure of Jinx caught Ziggs eye. This startled him a great deal and he leaped out of his bed.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ziggs shouted fearfully.

"I followed you home." Jinx said as she was tossing a doorknob up and down grinning in a proud way.

"Is that...my doorknob you are holding?" says Ziggs looking at her in confusion.

"Yep! I may have lied a little, your door wasn't unlocked I just blew it open. You're a really heavy sleeper!"

Ziggs understandably pissed off about his door, glared at her stating: "That door costs money you know. Like funds that I actually worked for, y'know the normal way?"

Jinx cocked her head to the side as if confused "People actually work for their money? No one steals it? Stealing is so much easier!"

"Are you psycho? What gave you the idea people stole all of their money?" said Ziggs as he slowly directed his palm into his face. At this statement another thought occurred to him:

"Wait a minute, how long have you been in my room?"

"All night, I snuck in here a little while after you went to sleep. I just couldn't resist the thought of being away from you for long." Jinx told him with a smirk on her face. With those words, she stepped a little closer to the bed, looking down on him. A little too close in Ziggs opinion.

"W-what?" Ziggs stuttered out uncomfortable with how close she was.

With the smirk on full blast, she leaned in close and whispered, "I was bored." she backed up and pranced backwards to her original position.

Ziggs visibly relaxed a little, having been confused to why she was so close.

"So let me get this straight...you broke in to my room to watch me sleep?"

"Well that and to ask you why do you keep talking in your sleep."

Ziggs did a double take wondering what she meant by that. "Are you saying you've done this before?"

Jinx just smiled at him with some kind of glint in her eye. "Maybe."

"You kept talking in your sleep. Something about the world blowing up. I also dream for the world to go BOOM!" With this, she spread out her hands in a comical fashion, her pigtails being thrown wildly.

"Not exactly what I was dreaming about..." muttered Ziggs. "Why the hell are you here again?"

"You bit me," Jinx pointed at the teeth marks still etched into her skin. Seeing that this reason will not work, she tried a new tactic: puppy dog eyes.

"So..." Ziggs tried to talk his way out of it but slowly wilting to those red eyes, "Vi and Cait threw you in jail. Why don't you try and talk them into it?"

Ziggs thought talking about her escape would distract her.

"I'm tired of old Fat Hands and Hat Lady; they are boring and will never help me. You're new, and I like you." Grinning wildly as if he was a new toy, she had just purchased.

"I would love to help and all but I have a very important meeting I need to get to." Ziggs said slowly backing towards the window looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Meetings are boring. Work is booraaaing!" Jinx rang out. "You know what we are gonna do? Rob a jewelry store!"

Ziggs edged closer to the window his back now pressed to the wall.

"How did you get out of jail anyway?" Ziggs asked, back now firmly placed against the window and grabbing his backpack.

"Well its funny you should ask that..." Jinx began.

"Hay! Look!" Ziggs interrupted pointing at his blown out door with a mock expression of surprise on his face.

Jinx turned to see what he was pointing at. Confused Jinx poked her head out of the busted door.

"There's nothing there." She looked back in Ziggs direction only to find and empty room and an open window.

"HAY!" Jinx shouted, "This isn't how the game is played. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO CHASE ME!" Jinx shouted angrily out of the open window as Ziggs, Laughing madly, the yordle launched himself into the air using Jinx's PowPow she had left unattended.

Ziggs had aimed the rocket towards the Institute. Rain drops pelting him like little icy needles. One of the many reasons goggles were practical attire in Piltover.

Dodging lightning bolts, Ziggs managed to reach the Institute and crashing through its roof. He landed on the 3rd floor laboratory.

"Boy, one inch closer and you'd have a face full of Necrotizing Fasciitis," a familiar voice told him implying the table full of petri dishes he landed next to. She was an old female yordle with gray hair.

She spoke sternly, "What the hell are you thinking rocketing yourself in a storm like this. Casey is not going to like another hole in her building, Ziggs."

"Just tell her we are putting in another sky light." A sopping wet Ziggs chuckled, slowly getting to his feet.

"Yeah well you better fix it, all that rains going to contaminate my lab." She told him as the rain poured through the hole.

"I'm on it Abigail, let me grab the stuff." Ziggs agreed as he grabbed a can of amber and a latter from a closet.

Holes were a common problem at the Yordle institute. Heimerdinger had invented a quick solution for holes caused by the members and that solution came in a can. It was a gas that when sprayed in the air would quickly expand into an amber and fill in holes of any size.

Ziggs popped the top and it rattled as he shook it. When he got to the top of the ladder, he sprayed the hole and the amber instantly formed when it touched the air. Appearing as a gas but quickly solidifying into a solid rock like material.

"Here dry yourself off," Abigail handing Ziggs a towel. "Are you a rocket man now?" She enquired about Powpow.

"No! That's a long story." Ziggs tried to explain

"Oh well, it can wait we, have a meeting to get to. Somethin' 'bout that bomb you almost killed yourself with last night."

Ziggs had that sinking feeling again.

The two yordles had left the 3rd floor and went straight to the meeting room on the 2nd floor.

"What was that noise?" Casey's voice rang out from the meeting hall. Catching sight of Ziggs, she shook her head.

"Do you know how structurally unsound HQ has gotten since you started working here Ziggs?" Casey told him angrily.

She had dark green spikey haircut and wore a green shirt and blue jeans, practical attire for practical work. She always had a pencil behind her ear. She glared at Ziggs angrily.

"Its entropy, baby." Ziggs giggled and winked at her.

"What the hell did you do to the basement?" She asked

"I blew it up." Ziggs shrugged. "Maybe if the blasting chamber could hold a blast."

"Oh screw you, Ziggs," Casey said exasperated.

The meeting room was a very simple room, with a long table and a chalkboard along the walls. It had one large window looking out looking the street. Heimerdinger was looking out of this open window, waiting for a message back from the heads of state.

The other deans slowly walked into the room. Ziggs, Abigail and Casey took their chairs. Corki and Halley were already at the table. Ypsilan walked in followed by a slowly ambling Rico.

A golden clockwork owl fluttered threw the open window and landed in the middle of the table. Surprisingly dry for how hard it was raining outside.

Heimerdinger closed the window as soon as the owl had made it inside.

When all the deans had taken their seats, a female voice started from the owl's beak.

"Dr. Heimerdinger your message has been read by the Heads of State and is under review." The voice told the group.

"We would like to remind you that more evidence that essence of buildup in the atmosphere and not dispersing is needed. We would like the following questions answered."

The owl ticked as the two glowing powerstones providing for its eyes flickered.

"First, what are the implications of the problem? Second, what is the cause of the problem? Third, what is the proof of the problem? Forth, what should we do about the problem?"

The owl perked up.

"Your answers will be recorded and sent back for further review."

The voice fell silent. The owl stood still, its glowing white eyes widened as it watched the yordles.

"What's the meeting about exactly, Cecil?" Ypsilan asked.

"In light of Ziggs most recent disaster, I have a hypothesis on why the sky is starting to warp over Summoner's rift," Heimerdinger explained.

"I believe that Ziggs essence bombs proved that when magic is used the essence produced from the use of mana doesn't disperse like other forms of energy. It just collects itself in a sphere."

"So it could be that the warping of the stares I saw was caused the curve of the sphere. It was like I was looking through a concaved lens." Halley told the group after Abigail had briefed her on the message the owl brought.

"That makes no since, are you considering that the energy released is somehow acting like matter?" Ypsilan argued.

Heimerdinger had to stop and ponder this for a moment, "Well yes but, how or why this happens I am still uncertain. I will need to go through the numbers once more."

"We do have some promising leads," Halley assured them.

"Why yes we do." Heimerdinger said as he began writing on the chalkboard.

Ziggs was no longer paying attention he was fidgeting with a bomb under the table. He was awfully hungry. His tummy made audible gurgling noises.

"Ziggs, when was the last time you ate?" Abigail asked

"I don't know a day or two." Ziggs told her now feeling even hungrier by acknowledge this.

"What is with you people and caring for your crafts over your bodies?" Abigail scolded

"And You!" Abigail turned her attention to Rico, whose head was down on the table, "You've been drinking again."

Rico moved his head so his annoyed eyes peeked above his arm. "Why do you all have to talk so loud?"

Heimerdinger too consumed with his math to notice the group's attention was wondering. Yordles have ridiculously low attention spans.

"Ziggs put it away." Casey ordered, peeking under the table to see what Ziggs was tinkering with.

"I haven't taken it out yet." Ziggs smirked, he couldn't help himself.

Ypsilan and Corki started talking about the next Festival of Flight in the background.

The owl reanimated, and the voice spoke out again.

"You still haven't answered the questions."

The owl turned its 180 degrees in Heimerdinger's direction.

"Cecil, your letter talks about how the exhaust produced from mana is somehow collecting itself." The voice

"Oh, yes that is correct." Heimerdinger replied

"Why is this a problem?"

The owl's body aligned itself with its motionless head.

Heimerdinger turned around, "The problem is we have discovered essence produced from the use of mana seems to collect itself. Ziggs experimented with a large amount essence in his hexplosives." Heimerdinger spoke in an urgent tone.

"They were essence bombs, and I was trying to make a new kind of explosive." Ziggs interjected.

"Then what happened?" the lady asked.

"Every one of them went off like duds. It pissed me off, so I threw some of my hexplosives in and..."

Ziggs paused trying to find the word to explain what happened.

"Well, the essence decided it wanted to go off hours later. It's like it never left the spot the bombs went off till my hexplosives went off. The blast grew so slow, but it incinerated everything in touched."

"I believe that the essence energy was building there every time Ziggs used one of his bombs. Once his hexplosive went off, it caused a reaction which activated the essence causing it to expand into a magical sphere of mass destruction." Heimerdinger explained further.

"I have proof of this in my star charts. The sky is warped in the areas over the nexuses." Halley added.

"I fear that the same build up can be found anywhere magic is used. Particularly anywhere a Nexus may be. "If I am correct which, is highly improbable I am not." Heimerdinger added. "The buildup we become increasingly unstable. All it would take is just the right catalyst." Heimerdinger concluded.

"If I am correct, which is highly improbable I am not." Heimerdinger added. "The buildup will become increasingly unstable."

"If you want more proof we could always gather core samples of the nexus both from the rift and the Howling Abyss." Ypsilan said. "If you want solid proof of this build up we will be able to see it in the sample. An energy field that massive would leave a mark."

The owl's head spun each time one of the yordles gave it an answer.

"We could arrange funding for an expedition." The ladies voice chimed in. "We will have the expedition set for late summer when the weather in Freljord is optimal."

Rico stirred from his hangover and lifted his head.

"But…the construction of my railway starts in June. The railway should make it to the mountain range by the end of July. I will need help with the tunnel through the mountains."

"You don't even need to ask Rico." Ziggs volunteered.

"The construction for the tunnel has been halted till further notice," The lady's voice said.

"What?" Exclaimed Rico

"Why?" Exclaimed Ziggs, at the exact same time.

"You can't just blow a hole through a mountain." The lady said. "We are not Zaun we have regulations we must fallow."

"Pssht" Ziggs breathed threw his teeth.

Ziggs slouched in his chair rather disappointed and Rico conceded back into his stupor.

"You have answered three of our questions. All we need to know now is your solution to the problem." The lady told them.

"Our solution will be my D.O.O.M machine it will be able to drain the buildup out of the area." Heimerdinger answered.

"There we have it," The lady said. "We have all the information we need for now."

Winding cogs clatter inside the clockwork owl. It sprang to life and started to fly around the room.

"The Heads of State will keep you informed of any changes in our plans. It is up to you to plan for the expedition." The voice concluded as the owl flew back to the central tower.

"Well there we have it!" Heimerdinger said, "Do we have any volunteers?"

"Count me in Cecil," Ypsilan spoke. "I have been waiting for a long time for a chance to get up to Freljord."

"Oh good. Anyone else?" Heimerdinger asked

The room fell silent.

"I know no one is busy during summer break. I will be going." Heimerdinger turned to Ziggs "We will need your expertise for thin Ziggs."

"Rico needs me to blast him tunnel." Ziggs insisted

"You heard the Heads of State, the tunnel has been postponed." Heimerdinger told him.

"That will be a task me and you will have to do together." Casey told him. "But first I have to prospect for a stable spot for a tunnel. We should find a spot by the time you get back."

"A trip out of town might be good for you, Ziggs." Abigail said. "A little change will get your mind off of things."

"Okay, fine." Ziggs said still disappointed.

"Then it's settled, we have our volunteers." Heimerdinger said. "We shall start the preparations for our journey after classes have concluded."

The group then dispersed.

"Hay Ziggs," Ypsilan caught Ziggs outside of the institute.

"What?" Ziggs responded

"It will be a great expedition you will like it."

"Whatever," Ziggs said grouchily.

"I'm sure there will be some cave walls we will need blown down." Ypsilan said

"What do you want?" Ziggs asked impatiently

"Well, you know Ezreal would be a perfect companion for the expedition. No one quite knows there way around caves and temples like that lad," Ypsilan explained.

"So…" Ziggs held.

"Could you let him pass?" Pleaded Ypsilan

"That brat? Why should I?" Ziggs protested

"We need him." Ypsilan. "Just give him a makeup exam pass him then he will be out of your class for good."

"What if he doesn't pass?" Ziggs asked

"Pass him anyway. No one will know" Ypsilan said. "But chances are he will pass."

Ziggs was too hungry to argue and further so he conceded.

"Fine, I'll give him a real make-up exam. Happy?" Ziggs said

"You won't regret this, Ziggs." Ypsilan thanked.

Ziggs walked off. He had to find something to eat.


	4. A Bang and A Flash

**Chapter 4: _A Bang and A Flash_**

Nothing brought Ziggs back from the hunger grumps more than fried food and something fizzy to wash it down. It gave him back his stability; he sat in the warehouse he often went to when he needed to disappear. The warehouse was located in the port side of town. It over looked the harbor ships from other cities that came and went. The sky was still a white gray color making the water look like a dark olive color. The docked ships in the harbor were bobbing up and down with the angry ocean.

A human welder known as Parker ran the warehouse, rusted by years of being in the ocean's mist. He dwarfed Ziggs considerably being a full hundred and eighty-three centimeters tall. Ziggs reached ninety-one centimeters tall for a yordle, but till quite short.

Parker was welding frames for a small anglers' boat.

"What's bothering you there Ziggs?" Parker asked threw his blackened beard.

"Nothin," Ziggs fibbed.

"Aye, you wouldn't be here if that were true." Parker said, "You don't have to tell me that's fine."

Parker said this while not stopping his craft sparks flashing.

There was an unbroken silence between the two. Only the sound of the welding gun and its flying sparks paired with the soft rain drizzling down on the metal roof.

Parker inspected the frame and decided it was good.

"It could always be worse Ziggs. We could be living in Zaun." He said, this was his answer to everything.

"You're right," The yordle replied, this still managed to make him smile.

Ziggs began to think about what he should do with Ezreal. Maybe he was being a little unfair to him. The bomb exam was funny though, he thought. Maybe he would save that for his ballistics class. Ziggs explained the issue he was having with Ezreal and Ypsilan. He explained the bomb exam to Parker and they both laughed at Ezreal's results.

"He is a good kid. You should give him a second chance." Parker told the yordle.

"Thanks for the food Parker," Ziggs said.

"Till' next time my fuzzy friend. I am here when ye're ready to talk." Parker nodded

He made it to the street when he overheard group of kids sneaking around to one of the loading docks behind giant fright houses.

"Okay we brought the stuff," The girl with a basked full of random items found on the street. "Did you bring the cherries?"

The little girl grinned excitedly. The blond headed girl wore a dirty tattered dress and over coat. She looked like a refugee from some savage part of Runeterra. The playful expression on her young face would make you think otherwise.

"I got 'em!" A yordling said. He had white fur and long ears. He only a foot off the ground but still managed to carry a backpack around the same size down to the docs. He pulled out a two round red cherry bombs out of it.

There were two other human brothers looking over the fruit. One shorter than the girl around Ziggs height but the oldest was a foot taller than the girl was. Both boys had chestnut brown hair. The youngest grabbed a big raw turkey.

"Not the turkey lets save that one for last." The oldest boy said grabbing a few glass bottles from the basket. Ziggs walked closer, the kids, so consumed by their excitement did not notice he was there.

"I want to light them!" The yordling said waving one of the bombs around over his head with both hands. The professor grabbed it before he could shake it too much. This startled the little yordling. His ears drooped.

"Ow...busted," Teased the girl, the older yordle examined the bomb and determined it to be cut-rate at best.

"You know you could blow your hands off by waving this thing around." Ziggs told the yordling. "This thing reeks of cheap nitro."

The yordling slowly looked up. His ears gradually raised as he realized who was standing over him. He gasped in excitement and pointed.

"You're Ziggs!" the yordling cheered, he started jumping around excited to see his idol.

"You know the first rule of bomb safety is, only Ziggs gets to light the bombs." Ziggs told the Yordling peeking into the youngster bag finding several other cherries, "Do me a favor kid and stop buying these rip-offs. Buy hextech at least you are able to control the blast if you have any magical attitude."

The girl gave Ziggs a confused look. "You're not Ziggs are you?" She was expecting someone bigger. Ziggs ignored the disbelieving looks given buy the young girl.

"Pay attention to what I'm telling you." Ziggs lectured, "You're going to kill each other if you don't."

Ziggs looked at the bag of cherry bombs than at the basket full of garbage.

Grinning wildly he asked. "You kids want to see a real show?"

"Yeah!" the boys all said at once

The girl remained silent observing Ziggs for evidence he was in fact the dean of demolitions.

"I'm going to show you the difference between Hextech bombs and normal cheap bombs you steal from your parents work." Ziggs told the children.

The two boys giggled as the yordling rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

Ziggs took the three glass bottles from the human boys. He put a cherry bomb in two and a bomb of his own in one. Lining the bottles up in a row on the edge of the dock. He only lit his hextech bomb.

"Watch this." Ziggs said walking quickly back to the children.

Ziggs turned around and motioned for his bomb to go off. It exploded, the bottle shattered and the shack wave caused the two next to it to go off. The children cheered at the sight of fire and the glint of broken glass.

"You see," Ziggs told them. "With hextech at least you can control when the blast will happen." He pulled more cherries out of the sack, "These aren't enchanted so they can go off even when you don light them."

Ziggs dropped one threw a crack in the dock on to the rocks below. It blew up on impact doing the same thing to one of his bombs he show them once again that the bomb would only go off when he willed it to.

"Know the bombs won't always go off when I want them to." Ziggs explained

"I want to light one next!" The oldest brother said.

"No they're mine." The yordling, said.

"I'm the biggest," the boy proclaimed.

"That don't mean nothing, I'm one year older than you." The yordling contested trying to grab the bombs away from Ziggs.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ziggs barked.

Suddenly a screech came from the other side of the street.

"ZIGGS!"

Jinx had been searching all over Piltover for Ziggs. She was in a rage over his theft of her PowPow.

"You little furry bastard!"

The kids saw it was Jinx and scattered in different directions.

The explosive yordle got out a match and lit one of his bombs with it. He waited for the kids to get a good distance away before throwing a few bombs Jinx's way. The blast knocked Jinx off a few feet and blew Ziggs fur back. He giggled with excitement.

He grabbed the bag of bombs and ran back to the inner city. Hopping fences and running through buildings so Jinx could not follow him. However, to no avail Jinx was always on his tail. He jumped on a ledge of a building and attempted to jump to another. His foot fell short of the niche he was aiming for and fell into an alleyway but came to a surprisingly squishy landing.

"Ouch, hay!" shouted a familiar voice.

Ziggs had landed on top of Ezreal.

"Ziggs? What the hell?" Ezreal gasped, the wind knocked out of him.

"Thanks buddy!"

Ziggs got up and started climbing up the wall and the end of the ally. Jinx's shadow stretched along the ally way. The metal pieces of her Gatling gun flashed and reflected of the wall Ziggs was climbing.

The yordle made it halfway up the wall before he looked back and saw Jinx had made it to Ezreal.

"Give me back my Powpow or I'll blow Pretty Face's face off!" Jinx had a desperate smile on her face. She was on Ezreal, one leg stepping firmly on his back. Her gun pointed at his head.

Ziggs slid down the wall, landing on his feet. He approached her slowly with his hands stretched out in front of his face.

Jinx mind was turning from Ziggs to Pretty Face.

"I wonder how many bullets it would take, to get to the center of Pretty Face's face." Jinx placed her finger slowly against the trigger.

"One…A two." Jinx drew in a big breath. "Thr…"

"I know where it is. I'll get it okay?" Ziggs tried to negotiate. "You kill him and you ant' getting nothin', right?"

"Where did you take Powpow? He was my best friend I never had." Tears streamed form her red eyes giving her smile an even more menacing look.

"I have it in my lab. I couldn't fit it in my bag, right?" Ziggs continued. "Let's go get it now."

Jinx lessened the weight she had on Ezreal just a bit.

"You pinky swear?" Jinx asked. "You know, you're a hero where I come from." Jinx said

Jinx looked at Ziggs frightened face and this made he pause. Not out of mercy but beause she was starting to remember why she was in Piltover in the first place.

"I came here to warn you about something but….I FORGOT!" Jinx shrieked at the end

As she was trying to remember Jinx sat back on the leg that was on the ground forgetting her hostage for a moment. The shift in weight was just enough for Ezreal to move. With one swift movement, he turned over and activated the talisman on his arm. There was a flash of brilliant light and Ezreal shifted behind Jinx and swiftly knocked her to the ground with a bolt of light energy.

Bullets flew out of Jinx's Gatling gun as she fell.

"RUN KID!" Ziggs yelled

He took the sack of cherry bombs and scattered them around. Jinx having fallen, Ziggs than took the opportunity and ran after Ezreal.

Jinx sat up and still sitting, started shooting down the alleyway. One of the bullets caught a cherry bomb and it went off setting a chain reaction with the others. The alleyway quickly became a torrent of fire and bullets.

The two made it out but as Ziggs made it out of the ally, a stray bullet caught him in his shoulder. Ziggs gave out a yelp and staggered.

Ezreal heard this and turned to see the silhouette of a yordle clutching his right arm against a wall of flame.

Jinx's thin figure appeared out of the smoke. Even after all that happened, she still smiled menacingly.

Without thinking, Ezreal aimed fired his true shot down the street at Jinx. This stunned Jinx as the entire street lit with Ezreal's attack. He ran to the injured Ziggs and picked him up.

"Put me down." Ziggs insisted offended that Ezreal thought he was defenseless. He found himself unable to contest Ezreal however.

"I've been burned before," Ziggs had not realized it was a bullet wound. All Ziggs was aware of was the burning pain that was coming from the back of his arm. Before he could protest any further, he found himself on top of Ezreal's shoulders.

Three sentry bots flew onto the scene. The version that had arrived was a turret gun attached to a motorized rotor. They were a hextech device invented by Heimerdinger to keep the streets of Piltover safe. He had created bots that could fly, swim or walk if the emergency called for it.

The smoke lifted but Jinx had vanished. With no one else to target the targeted Ziggs and Ezreal.

"Halt!" Screamed Caitlyn following the bots. "Hands in the air!"

The two froze, four red lights doting there face. Both Ezreal's and Ziggs's hands shot up into the air. Without Ezreal holding on Ziggs slid off Ezreal and hit the ground with a thump.

Ziggs blacked out.

He woke moments later to Caitlyn and Ezreal looking down at him. Ziggs felt the prick medical repair bots syringe. The repair bot looked like a white box on a unicycle. It had appendages that preform different tasks. Inside the bot had several medicines and first aid items.

"Remain calm citizen, I will be taking your vital signs." The bot announced. The bot began running tests on Ziggs. It checked his blood pressure and his temperature.

"Ouch! Get off," Ziggs jolted, waving away the bot. The bot stayed, its sole intention was giving Ziggs a tetanus shot. Ziggs tried to get up but the pain in his shoulder was too much. Two mechanical arms sprang from the robot and subdued Ziggs as it injected the serum into his wound.

"OUCH!" Ziggs screamed.

"It does not appear have an exit wound." Caitlyn told Ezreal

She knelt beside Ziggs to examine his wound more closely. The view gave the little wounded pervert something to smile about.

"Will he be okay?" Ezreal asked.

"Not if he doesn't get professional help," Caitlyn told Ezreal.

"Stop talking over me like I'm a stray, AAAAOOUUCH!" Ziggs screamed as the bot administered dose.

"Now administering bandages." The bot said, "We request that you seek aid. This bot will escort you to an active health professional."

"I don't know if the vet is open this late." Ezreal smirked.

"Ha ha, you're so funny Ez," Ziggs said sarcastically.

"What is your connection with Jinx, Ziggs?" Caitlyn inquired. "Why would she attack you?"

"I don't know. Does it look like I know?" Ziggs was getting antsy. He hated being held down and he hated standing still even more.

"She broke into my apartment this morning threatened to shoot me." Ziggs frantically tried to explain. "I got away went to work than she threatened to shoot me again!"

"Well looks like she got you," Caitlyn remarked. "Did she tell you why she wanted to shoot you?"

"No." Ziggs said. "When she not trying to shoot me she's trying to hug me. I don't know what the hell she wants."

Ziggs finally noticed his arm. His brown fur was wet and stained black with blood. The lack of blood made him dizzy.

"The bullet had to have ricocheted off this man hole before it hit Ziggs. A direct hit would have severed his arm." Caitlyn observed. "Let's get him to a hospital, shall we?"

Ezreal picked up Ziggs again being careful not to touch Ziggs wounded shoulder.

"If you drop me again Ill drop something on you." Ziggs threatened.

"Sorry," Ezreal said.

"Its fine," Ziggs said to dizzy to stay mad.

Ezreal started to carry Ziggs on his shoulders again. Ziggs noticed a small part of Ezreal's hair also stained with his blood. It was starting to dry making it a rusty red color.

"Maybe you deserve a real makeup exam." Ziggs sighed.

"Yeah that would be great," Ezreal said. "The sooner I get out of here the better."

"Has, ah… Ypsilan told you anything about the trip to Freljord yet?" Ziggs asked.

"What trip?" Ezreal asked.

"The Yordle Institute needs to gather some information up there." Ziggs explained, "Ypsilan said you could help us out."

"Ypsilan has been trying to get me to go with him ever since I've started my own expeditions." Ezreal said. "Why should I go with you? You've already almost got me killed twice in the last three days."

"That bomb was a dud, it wouldn't have killed anyone." Ziggs defended himself with a grin. He laughed at the memory of Ezreal's scorched hair but had to stop abruptly because to the pain.

They went straight to a hospital in the Lil' Bandle district. Abigail, the Dean of Biology ran it. She was the head of the medical research team at the academy. The hospital staffed interns, professors, and other researching medical scientists. The hospital in the northern part of Valoran that specialized in the care of yordles. The hospital, simply called The Yordle Research Hospital was located a few blocks from the Yordle Academy. A tall red brick building resembling an asylum. It had yordles and human doctor's nurses and gusts buzzing about the place. It was a masterfully constructed hive and Abigail was its queen bee.

The three quickly ran into the Emergency room. The bot buzzed past the group and entered the nurse's quarters. The room they were in was full of beds with white sheets and white curtains. Not a moment later three nurses ran out of the room. Two a young white furred male yordle and an older female human quickly walked out of the room. They were both were wearing nurse uniforms. The older women introduced herself

"Hi I am nurse Grace and this is my assistant Max." She gestured to the male yordle.

"Our medical bot has informed us that we have a bullet wound." Grace said this undaunted. "Mind if we take a look?"

The nursed took them to a bed. Ezreal set Ziggs down on the spring matrices.

'Hay, how ya doin'?" Max asked with a smile.

"I'm doing great! Never been better," Ziggs answered sarcastically.

The Max unbandage the wound. He set the blood soaked bandages in a bowl on a nightstand. Max examined Ziggs' wound. He had to use a comb to part Ziggs fur so he could examine it properly. Ziggs winced, even the comb in his fur hurt.

"Well it's defiantly not a clean hit." Max told Ziggs. "There is something in there but I don't this it big enough to be a whole bullet."

"My thoughts exactly." Caitlyn agreed.

"But it was enough to do some damage." Max told them. "We will have to get the bullet fragment out before the physician can heal the wound. Lucky for you Doctor Abigail is here."

"Oh great." Ziggs grumbled.

"First we will have to clean the wound," Max informed Ziggs.

Max grabbed a razor from out of a drawer.

"Hay wait what are you doing?" Ziggs asked hesitantly.

"We have to get the fur out of the way." Max replayed.

"No, don't touch the fur." Ziggs begged.

"Relax, Ziggs!," Abigail voice boomed from a few across the large infirmary.

Ziggs reluctantly allowed Max to shave the wound. His blue skin shown from beneath. Max cleaned the blood away from the area using alcohol and a towel. The alcohol burned poor Ziggs. He was used to being burned that was fine. The embarrassment of the getting his fur shaved really upset him.

"What did you do to yourself this time?" Abigail asked from crossed the room. Her dark gray hair cut short about ear length and she was in her white physician's coat. She had grown too old for surprises. The bags under her eye could tell you a million stories.

"Gun wound, hmm?" She step close to Ziggs and placed a gloved her hand on Ziggs wound.

Ziggs could help but jump the pain was getting unbearable.

"Yep it's in there." Abigail told them. "Come here boy." She looked in Ezreal's detraction.

Ezreal stepped closer. Her little hand grabbed Ezreal's and placed it on Ziggs shoulder.

"Hold him," She ordered in a stern voice. She had Ziggs lay face down. Under Ezreal, she had turned on a light attached to a headband. She shined it onto the wound and felt around for the fragments. This hurt Ziggs a lot and he began to squirm.

"Aaaaahay fuckrnnn!" Ziggs babbled loudly his face tucked into a pillow under Ezreal hand.

"Found them!" Abigail grabbed a giant pair of tweezers from the table.

Caitlyn could not watch anymore. She felt too empathetic for the poor Yordle she had turned and left the room.

Abigail worked the fragments up to the surface of the wound. Ziggs howled as she did so. Ezreal almost lost his grip twice.

"Ziggs quit movin'!" Abigail shouted. She almost lost the fragments.

Ziggs sat as still as he could but could not help shaking.

She quickly dug the tweezers into Ziggs wound and pulled out one of the fragments and placed it in the bowl with the bloody bandages. Then again to grab the second one. Blood started t ooze out of the hole. This made Ezreal queasy.

Ziggs screamed again.

"You're lucky, no bones were hit." Abigail said undaunted. "Bones are impossible to heal."

Abigail un-gloved her hands and washed them in a bowl of clean herbal water. She pressed her right hand firmly on the bloody mess and her left on the other side of Ziggs shoulder. As Abigail concentrated she mumble a few incantations and a bright blue light emulated her hands and Ziggs wound.

Ziggs passed out and soon after Ezreal did as well. The blood and the screaming was too overwhelming for the both of them. The wound began to piece itself together under Abigail's expert hands. Until all that, a patch of bare skin was all that remained.


End file.
